A Pirate Wedding
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: sequel to Swann's Note Jack and Elizabeth's Wedding
1. A Pirate Wedding I

**_A/N hey everybody!! I am soo sorry I didn't get to post the sequel sooner, but here it is now!_**

_**Disclaimer Oh yes I soo own Disney, and am married to jack, (um no don't own it)**_

Chapter 1: A Pirate Wedding.

Elizabeth stood in front of an oval shaped mirror gazing at herself decorated in white. She was getting married, to Captain Jack Sparrow.

It all started out when she was taken from her home, Jack spiked her wine and took to back to her real home, the home she always wanted, but loathed to admit it.

She was dragged along on another pointless mission, but she realized something deep within her, she was a true pirate, and her lover was one as well.

She thought she was betraying Will's spirit by going along with Jack, but she was wrong. Will would have only wanted her to be happy, so she listened to her heart and drowned out her head.

So that's how she ended up here, in nice white slacks, white boots, white tunic, white flowers and a black pearl ring. Since they were at sea, she couldn't wear a proper wedding gown. She then glanced down at her black pearl ring. The band was a simple gold, but mounted on it, was the only black pearl that existed in the Caribbean. She smiled, remembering fondly on the day Jack proposed to her.

YAY FLASH BACKS!!

_Elizabeth slowly sat up in bed, longingly staring at the other person sleeping soundly next to her. She could almost see his characteristic, starry-eyed expression, even though he was faced away from her._

_She lightly kissed his cheek, wanting to have some sort of interaction with him; she was restless, just as her captain liked. _

_Moving one foot from the bed, followed by the other, she tip toed to the closed door at the corner of the cabin. _

_She always loved to get up earlier than the crew; she always loved to watch the sunrise from the crows nest. _

_She could almost picture the vibrant oranges and over-powering reds stretch along the vast horizon. She could almost see the different hues of purple and pink on the lower edge of the rising sun. _

_She was about to climb the never ending rope of the crow's nest, until she felt a warm presents behind her. _

"_Ello' luv, just out for some fresh air, is all." Jack remarked, asking nonchalant leaning against the main-mast. _

"_Okay Jack." She said as she rolled her eyes characteristically _

He probably got up as I was in the privy

_She thought indicating to the time laps between when she left the cabin and when she arrived at the main mast. The determined woman pirate continued her trip to her favorite retreat. _

_Once the pirate woman was at the top of the mast, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She could just distinguish the distinct orange of the bright sun. _

_She leaned against the little basket she was standing in to get a better angle to look at the rising ball of fire, and like her heart it was ablaze with a flame that could never burn out. _

_She took in the cool morning air and closed her honey eyes. She felt strong arms wrap around her middle and heard someone whisper in her ear "Lizzie, let me see your pretty face. Aye?" _

_She turned around, only to be greeted by a pair of striking chocolate brown eyes. The handsome pirate before her bent to one knee and recited obviously rehearsed words. _

"_Umm…I Captain Jack Sparrow…want to… ask…" _

_Elizabeth couldn't stand to see Jack at such a low level of self confedence. _

"_Yes Jack, I will marry you." She inturupted sincerely responded taking Jack's shaking hand in hers._

He must have been really nurvious to be shaking

_She though, then she realized, she was shaking too. She looked up at the sky and saw flutters of white fluff falling from the darkened sky. Yes it may be December, but it rarely snows in the Caribbean! _

_Jack took advantage of this and wrapped himself around her. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her as hard as a man in love could. She returned the favor and wrapped her arms around him. Once they broke apart, he slipped her the ring that she would always wear._

_She buried her face in his chest and they just stood their, not effected by the world around them, only the snowy wonderland they were being engulfed in._

Elizabeth also remembered that was the first time she saw snow, and not just in the Caribbean, in her whole lifetime.

She was locked up and couldn't travel anywhere without being accompanied by various gaurds or suitors.

But now, being on a pirate ship, marrying a pirate, and not having anyone back home know where she was, she felt as free as ever.

She breathed out of her doubts and with one final glance at the mirror, she strode out of her cabin with her head held high and her heart held strong.

**_A/N okay review loves! I want reviews before I do the next chappie! _**


	2. A Pirate Wedding II

_**A/N OMG srry for the long update!! Here is chapter two and thank you all for the reviews **_

_**Disclaimer: It seems weird how a mouse can own a company, but that's life and sadly I am not that mouse **_

Chapter 2: A Pirate Wedding

Elizabeth sucked in her gut, and bravely strode out of her cabin.****

When she stepped out onto the deck, it was shrouded in a pale pink with tinge of white thrown into the mix.

The ship was outlined in pale pink roses and all of the ropes holding the masts in place were adorned with white lilacs. The crew also looked dashing in white britches and each wore white tunics with a corsage attached at where the breast pocket should be.

Each of them were smiling proudly at Elizabeth and she could have sworn Ragetti had a tear in his eye.

The Priest for the wedding was Gibbs who also wore a look of gratification as if he were the father watching his own daughter marry off.

And next to Gibbs was the Man of honor, which Elizabeth thought it was best for Will to be. And even he was bearing a smile that did not go to waste as Elizabeth slowly walked down the isle.

But the one she was looking at was standing next to Will, in all of his glory.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

He was wearing his normal clothes which consisted of a white ruffled tunic, brown trousers with boots up to the middle of his shin bone, his mid-thigh navy blue coat that may have been faded and worn, but it was beautiful all the same. But you cannot forget his signature tri-corned hat.

If you didn't know Jack as well as Elizabeth, you probably would have thought he was completely sure and confident, but as I said Elizabeth knew him better than that.

He was scared out of his mind.

Yet he was standing there all the same. Once at the isle, the only thing Elizabeth could focus on were Jack's boundless brown eyes. She saw admiration, pride, happiness, and she even saw a dash of fear.

He seemed to be looking right through her; Elizabeth brought her hand up to cup his cheek. He turned his head to look at her better, and when he was looking back there was another feeling deep within his eyes,

Love.

"Dirty Pirates, ye are all gathered here today to watch in joy the joining of this Pirate Captain and his Bonny Lass." Gibbs started gesturing to Jack and Elizabeth.

"This is a happy time to look back on all of their fond memories together and apart. No matter what the sea threw at them, like Davvy Jones, a big hurricane, a mutiny, the end of the world, a jealous lover, an angry island of cannibals-"

"GIBBS!" Jack yelled moving his hands indicating for him to speed it up.

"Oh right sorry Captain; let's just skip to the good part. Do you Captain Jack Sparrow take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded Pirate? To love and to cherish. To drink and get drunk with, to steal and pillage with?"

Jack stared straight at Elizabeth, without even hesitating he responded,

"I do."

"And do you Elizabeth Swann take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your Lawfully Wedded Pirate? To yell at and smack, to kiss and to hug, to drink and get drunk with?"

Elizabeth's whole life flashed before her eyes. Well, the life she had carelessly thrown away to tag along on a pirate ship. She remembered the restricting and binding corset that was wrapped around her at all times. She remembered the confining cage she was trapped in for all of her life.

The day Jack saved her was the day that corset was taken off forever. And that same day the pirates broke through the cage and saved her from being a cadged swan. And her first taste of freedom never tasted so sweet.

Flashing back to reality and everyone's worried faces she surly responded

"I do."

Gibbs slammed Ragetti's bible closed and announced

"I now pronounce you Pirate Captain and Wife-of –said-Pirate-Captain!"

The whole crew cheered and clapped, who would have thought, Captain Jack Sparrow was hitched.

"You may now-"But Gibbs was cut off my Jack swooping over and grabbing Elizabeth fiercely by the shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers and they were locked in a passionate kiss. But this was no ordinary kiss; it was the first kiss they would share as husband and wife.

They only broke apart for a split second before going right back into their kiss.

They crew calmly staid in their seats and waited. Gibbs had to tear himself away before this got any farther than it already had.

"OKAY TIME FOR RUM!" Gibbs yelled knowing it was the only thing that could pull him away from Elizabeth.

Jack pulled himself off of Elizabeth, but didn't make a move for the rum.

Yet.

"First we have to throw Lizzie's flowery-thing." Jack stated matter-a-factly pointing at Elizabeth's bouquet of white lilacs.

"Jack, it's called a bouquet."

"Tomato's tomatoes same thing luv."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jack's ignorance, she should be used to it by now, But she turned around with her back facing the crew. She ducked down a little bit before letting go of the bouquet and watching it fly over many of their heads, until finally someone caught it.

She turned to face the crew again, she started to laugh hystericly, for the person who caught the bouquet was none other than Barbossa.

_**A/N okay that's it, post reply and you will be invited to the party in the next chapter! **_


	3. Partayyy

_**A/N OMG I am soo sorry for the long update and I will try and update more often but I blame school for this long update **_

_**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE MICKEY?! I thought so **_

Chapter 3: Partayy

Elizabeth was sitting at a large oval table situated on the large deck of the Black Pearl. Around the table sat all of the wedding guests which mostly consisted of the Pearl's crew. Elizabeth and Jack sat at the head of the table and in front of them sat two rum glasses ready to be raised for a toast.

Jack reached in front of him and grabbed the glass.

"I would like ter make a toast to me and Lizzie here." He announced now standing up.

"I…I mean we would like to thank you all for coming to this wonderful day and celebrating your captain and his bonny lass-"

"Especially after the Kraken, the Cannibals, Davvy Jones, the Worlds End, the East India Trading-"

"GIBBS DO NOT INTERUPT YOUR CAPTAIN WHEN HE IS MAKING A WEDDING SPEECH!!!!!" Jack yelled across the table ready to hurl his rum at Gibbs.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand before he had the chance to throw it.

"Jack that would be a terrible waste of rum to just throw it at someone when you can drink it."

Jack slowly put his hand back down on the table mumbling something about islands and burning rum.

"As Jack was trying to say thank you all for coming to this special day and Jack and I supplied you with special gifts as thanks." She gestured to the small rum bottles with bows on them sitting on the other tables.

Jack looking around the deck bewildered. Then he mumbled something incoherently sounding something like "What gifts?"

But no one seemed to notice Jack's confusion because by the time he regained his bearings the toast was finished and the bride was already making her way to the presents.

Jack quickly rose from the table and ran after Elizabeth.

Jack sat down next to the bubbly bride and nonchalantly slid his arm around her waist. Elizabeth picked up the first present and shook it.

"Ohh I wonder what it could be." Elizabeth questioned looking at each of the crew members faces seeing if any of their features would give anything away.

She tried to work her way through the paper when Barbossa yelled from the crowd,

"Read the card first lass."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but followed the older man's instructions and read the card aloud…

"_Dear Lass and idiot Captain, _

_I really didn't want to get ye somethin' but Miss. Dalma pestered me around all day and she made me. (Jack the monkey wasn't any help either) Now Lass I hope ye know what yer getten into by marrying this twit, just a warning. And Jack…I didn't think ye be the man to get hitched to such a wonderful bride and I am happy to say I wasn't the one to marry ye two. Worst wishes!_

_Barbossa _and right next to his signature was a tiny handprint of a monkey.

Elizabeth put down the card and reached for the gift which had an odd shape to it. It looked like a sphere yet had a tiny little indent in the top giving it the slight shape of a heart.

She looked over at Jack before she opened it wanting him to see as well, but he was already half asleep. She then directed her attention back to the present. She slowly made her way through the paper that was tied together with seaweed. She fully unwrapped it and pulled it out.

"Why thank you Barbossa for this wonderful…Apple"

Barbossa smiled.

"My favorite."

Elizabeth put the gift down next to her and moved on to another. This gift seemed abnormally large and heavy in comparison to the other presents but read the card it came with. The handwriting seemed sloppy and hard to read but Elizabeth fumbled her way through it.

"_Dear Miss. Swann and Captain,_

_Congratulations on ur wedden! This is an importent event that god sent us and god bless u bofe. _

_Luv, Ragetti _

Elizabeth unwrapped this gift that was covered in seashells. She pulled out a book that was obviously very long. Elizabeth read the cover and it read _Bible_.

"Thank you Ragetti for this thoughtful gift." Elizabeth addressed. Ragetti smiled coyly from the crowd and Elizabeth could have sworn she saw a tear come out of his eye.

A snore came from the person sitting next to her and Elizabeth took this as a sign to start the real party.

"Okay now Gibbs, Cotton and Marty get your instruments ready because Jack and I are going to do our first dance as Husband and Wife soon. Will get the cake ready; make sure Pintel doesn't eat it!!!"

Elizabeth pulled Jack to his feet and knocked him out of his stupor.

"Luv it was Gibbs!!" Jack opened his eyes and looked around

"Oh."

Once the instruments were tuned Jack and Elizabeth stepped onto the dance area. Jack wrapped his hands around Elizabeth's waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. They slowly swayed to the music as it played.

The relaxed bride laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

After the whole hectic day, it was good for them to finally spend some time together.

"So Luv, where are we having our Honey Moon?" Jack slyly inquired wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She slapped him playfully.

"It's a secret."

"You know Luv, I am a very impatient pirate."

"Well Jack, you'll just have to wait."

Jack pouted and batted his eyelashes.

"No Jack."

Elizabeth stayed firm knowing it would pay off in the end.

The song ended and other people started to gather on the floor.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and walked her off the dance area.

"Urm… Lizzie what about the cake?"

"It's right over here Jack." She responded guiding him over to the simple cake with the pirate bride and pirate groom sitting atop the cake.

Elizabeth took hold of the knife and Jack laid his hand on top of hers. They cut the cake and each took a piece in their hands.

Jack moved his piece for her mouth and she graciously accepted. She made sure she licked every piece of icing off of his fingers before he pulled them out of her mouth. Elizabeth put her piece in Jacks mouth except he nibbled on each of her fingers.

Once the cake was finished, all of the Rum gone, guests passed out and instruments broken, they all knew the party was over

**_A/N Okay end of chapter I hope you all liked it and please tell me all of my readers didn't give up on me!! Sorry again for the late update!! Review _**


End file.
